onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Planetary Repulse Generators
PS2 Esamir Screenshot 100412 1.jpg|Planetary Repulse Generator MK-1 00770839f804885914b14eedf7df9a99.jpg|Planetary Repulse Generator MK-2 Bld06 06.jpg69DB27D2-EC83-44C7-9983F18982454159.jpgLarger.jpg|Planetary Repulse Generator MK-3 Bld-10-03.jpg0340C13B-9CE6-450F-B451C8CC8C4EA6F1.jpgLarger.jpg|Planetary Repulse Generator MK-4 Full-bd-01.jpg|Planetary Repulse Generator MK-5 Midgar_FFVII_Concept_Art.jpg|Planetary Repulse Generator MK-6 92future-sci-fi-02-m338.jpg|Future Planetary Repulse Generator Mk7 92future-sci-fi-01.jpg|Future Planetary Repulse Generator Mk8 The Planetary Repulse Generators are considered to be an extremely new and possibly more efficient defense system than planetary shielding. Had AulTech stolen new form of defense it would have been highly unlikely that they would have lost the war. The Planetary Repulse Generator is of ancient Uranian Designs. Placed in storage for their descendants to relearn and discover. Due to AUlTech stealing technology from Several Uranian Tech Storehouses at the start of the war the Uranians were forced to open their Tech Storehouses that they were not ready for. This caused the First Incarnation of the Planetary Repulse Generator to be not as efficient as it could have been.The Planetary Repulse Generator became the focus of their technological advancement. Workers did not work for money they were working for revenge. Planetary Repulse Generator MK-1 The first Planetary Repulse Generators were an immense step in technological advancement not just for the Uranians but for galaxy much later. The first Planetary Repulse Generators could project a field of anti gravitation particles around a radius of 8 miles. This field was powerful as any form of solid mass could neither penetrate but would also be flung away from the shield as if someone had hit the weapon with an immense Invisible baseball bat or golf club. Instead of working likely gravity and pulling objects toward it, the Planetary Repulse Generators would push away any form of incoming Solid Mass that was moving towards it. Uranian Depthempium Armour was the only way to ignore this new defense. This would allow for the first year of the Corporate War a powerful ground defense for soldiers on the battlefield to fall behind during attacks. Planetary Repulse Generator MK-2 The second Incarnation of a Planetary Repulse Generators were much stronger but due to the lack of fusion-able resources on Mxes 3 it used an massive amount of natural resources including oil coal and natural gas to supply the necessary power to run the Kalminite radiation emitters. The new radius was a drastic improvement extending the range to 50 miles at a 90 degree angle with a circumference of 100 miles. This allowed landing ships to be protected as they came to deploy troops. However a new problem was recognized when even friendly troops could not beam through the Anti Gravitation Field. Yet this also made way for the Planetary Repulse Generators to deflect low level energy attacks preventing Hand Phasers and Phaser Rifles from penetrating the field. It was first activated in the second year of the Corporate War. Planetary Repulse Generator MK-3 The third Incarnation was a much more manufactured version of the Planetary Repulse Generators. This new version used anti matter as its source of power and was made in number allowing an entire planet to be covered with the field. However most planet would need at least a hundred of these the field strength up allowing the field to exist as one and not many different fields. A sabotage action by AUREC Terror Networks inadvertently allowed the discovery of a new use of these generators. By focusing their fields into a single stream and sending it through the magnetic field of the planet, these worlds could be moved as if the Planetary Repulse Generators were massive world engines. They were first used during the third year in the Corporate War. Planetary Repulse Generator MK-4 The fourth incarnation was a revolutionary design of the Planetary Repulse Generators. With planets only requiring 12 to operate it was a massive time saver of having to construct only twelve and not hundreds. It was also the first that allowed friendly Teleportation between the ground surface and ships in orbit. Like it predecessor, the Planetary Repulse Generators could move the planet out of orbit and use the world as a mobile base, that could travel at impulse speeds. It could also block both energy and matter weapons but still could not block Antimatter. They were first activated in the Fourth Year of the Corporate War. Planetary Repulse Generator MK-5 The fifth incarnation was almost a weapon less than just a defense. It shared all of its predecessors abilities yet at the same time on slightly different frequencies it could pull objects toward its repulse field which would cause enemy ships and enemy weapons to be crushed against the surface of the repulse field. At first this was used to draw fire of enemy ships toward the planet allowing ships in orbit to fire on them with their modified weapons allowing them to easily smite their targets. But the sixth incarnation would soon render all other versions obsolete and and make The Uranians become an incredible force in the galaxy. The Planetary Repulse Generator MK-5 went online in the fifth year. The Sixth Year in the Corporate War The sixth year showed both the Borg and the UGI joining forces with The Jekvin Coalition which suddenly seem to make the Uranians not feel as needed as before. However, the Uranians wanting to prove that they were not some minor force in the the Jekvin coalition they constructed the sixth version of the Planetary Repulse Generator. Planetary Repulse Generator MK-6 The Sixth Incarnation became a fear factor on an untold scale and resulted in AULTECH Industries abandoning Crystilia in fear of this Super Defense/weapon from being used. The Uranians decided to stop using petty antimatter as the power source for the Kalminite using Kalminite reactions to create massive bursts of radiation to create an agonizingly powerful field that could be streamlined and focused int the heart of Uirus Star creating a massive field that surrounded the entire solar system a field so powerful that black holes that got pulled toward it began rupture the fabric of time and space as they began to be crushed out of existence. This field could be used to drag planets out of their orbits in the galaxy toward the planet the station was on and crush it against its Gravity field. This added a fear factor that most of the galaxy was shocked by especially when the entire system moved from its position in the gamma quadrant and moved on a devastating path toward Crystilia at warp 5 speeds crushing any star systems and planets that got in its way. About this time the Taiidans attacked Crystilia and made claim to the planet which halted the the Uranians assault on Crystilia. The Seventh Year in the Corporate War The Seventh Year saw no more versions of the Planetary Repulse Generators but did in fact introduce the first Repulse Generators for ships which allowed ships to be able to pull weapons fire toward it sacrificing itself for other ships or allowing it repulse the weapons fire away from it acting as a second option instead of shields. However, like the smaller versions from the first and second year both antimatter and faster than light projectiles could still damage the ships not rendering them as powerful as the planet sized versions. After the Corporate War The newly created United Galactic Federation of Star Systems which was founded the following year after the close of the Corporate War saw a chance for worlds to be offered protection by either UGI Planetary Shields or by Planetary Repulse Generators. Many accepted the UGI Planetary Shields for their worlds but both the former UGI and Jekvin Coalition saw that major important worlds were to be given Planetary Repulse Generators with Taiidan security to prevent any saboteurs or terrorist from activating the weapon functions of theses generators. Category:Uranian Defenses Category:Uranian Weapons Category:Uranian